Sakura Love
by krm3DeeDee
Summary: HieiBotan, fluff, romance. He hurts her feelings and then goes after her to reconciliate. Oneshot. If you want a sequel, ask for it. Disclamer: I don't own YYH!
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura Love**

Botan had been wondering on the streets for some time now. It was a warm day of spring, the time when cherry trees blossom. She loved this time of the year.

Even though being a grim reaper meant that she spent most of the time traveling between the two worlds, Botan had never been happier than now.

Being Yusuke's secretary had brought her both the action and the friends she needed so much. Being cheerful and all made her liked by everyone around her, except for one person: Hiei.

Kurama lived a few blocks away, and she still had time to walk around. Holding the tape she usually carried to Yusuke, she was now heading towards Kurama and possibly Hiei too. She hadn't seen those two boys for a long time; Yusuke and Keiko were getting ready for the wedding, Kuwabara and Yukina too (double wedding) and even Shizuru had found someone, a former customer of hers.

Botan sighed and smiled – it was the season of love. And who knows? Maybe love will come her way too.

Minamino Shiori, her husband and little Shuuichi had gone to visit the man's parents in Okinawa. Kurama stayed at home alone.

Botan walked past the gate and stopped for a moment to admire the cherry tree from the courtyard. It was superb. She could see some tiny black spots between the flowers and approached. A sleeping form.

"Hiei!" she shouted happily. Hiei fell from the tree.

"Onna no kono baka!" he yelled angry, marching towards her.

"Glad to see you too" she continued throwing herself in his arms and hugging him.

Hiei shriveled, then blushed at the display of affection and pushed her away. Botan fell on the ground. Her face darkened for a second, but then lit up again.

"Is Kurama home?"

"How should I know about the Fox?"

"Well, you were sleeping in a tree in front of his house, weren't you?"

"Hn. He's not at home" Hiei answered looking somewhere else.

"Oh"

Botan looked at Hiei dissapointed.

"When is he coming back?"

"Don't know"

"Sure you do!"

"No, I don't"

"Tell me!"

"No"

"Tell me!"

"No"

"Tell me!"

Hiei lost his patience and again and removed his katana. Before Botan could notice, she was pinned against the tree with the sword at her throat (Hiei is in a bad mood today, isn't he? hehe, poor Botan).

"Stop asking questions, onna"

"The name is Botan" she said baldly. She knew Hiei wouldn't kill her and she felt like teasing him a bit.

"Onna, don't press your luck"

"Well, I have nothing better to do" she said.

"Then go die somewhere" he said quickly, removing the katana.

Botan's face dropped again. She lowered her head and took a few steps towards the house, put the tape on the steps in front of the door and retreated.

"Make sure Kurama gets it"

Hiei could see a glimpse of tears in her eyes, as Botan ran off past him with an incredible speed. He had seen it all: Botan stupid, Botan laughing, Botan frightened, Botan cat…but nothing compared to this. Making Botan cry made him sad. And…when had Botan become so beautiful?

Kurama came home the next minute, carrying groceries. He saw the tape.

"Hiei? What is that?"

"From Reikai" Hiei answered quickly.

"Oh, who brought it?"

"Botan"

"Botan? Where is she?" Kurama asked picking it up.

"Ran off. Crying" Hiei couldn't lie to Kurama.

"Why?"

Hiei lowered his head.

"I told her to go die somewhere"

"What? Hiei!" Kurama said revolted. "How can you say something like that?"

"I don't know! It just came out!" Hiei defended himself.

"Go apologize at once!" Kurama said, indicating the gate.

Hiei obeyed. In the mean time, Kurama put the tape in his video.

"Another mission" he said to himself.

But, to his surprise, it was not. Koenma gave him instructions for…a secret party? In Reikai? Koenma told him make sure Hiei didn't see it, and then winked. Kurama sweatdropped. With everything so quiet, no missions to go on, Reikai now organized parties?

Botan continued to run, crying. She had tried her best to make a beautiful party for Hiei and Yukina's birthday. Yes, it had been her idea. And he treated her like this…maybe he won't even like it at all!

She threw herself at a tree root on the park. Surprisingly, no one else was there.

"Why does he hate me so much?"

"I don't"

Hiei jumped from a tree branch and landed in front of her.

"I'm sorry for what I said, it was stupid of me"

Hiei bit her lower lip and looked up at Hiei. He was serious, he was really apologizing. Well, that a once-in-a-lifetime moment, and she tried to smile at him.

Hiei placed his arms around her and pulled her in a hug, as he had seen Yusuke do to Keiko when she was crying.

'Thank god for the Detective' he thought as he felt Botan relax in his arms.

She was paralyzed by his behavior and began to wonder if the fire demon hugging her was really Hiei.

"Yes, it is me" he said. "Never question that"

"Why not? It's unlike you to do such a thing" she said

"So you're saying that I'm incapable to care about my friends?"

"Are we friends?"

"Botan…"

"Wow!"

Botan released herself from his embrace and jumped into the air.

"What?" he asked.

"You just said my name for the first time in this life!"

Hiei chuckled.

Botan approached to him and placed a hand on his forehead.

"What?"

"You don't seem to have fever"

"Nani?"

"I didn't say you're incapable to care, but this is too much"

"Why?"

"You're a fire demon, and a Koorime, you don't just…hug people"

"I can hug people I care about, no?"

"You don't care about me!"

"Sure I do! A lot, actually"

"Really?" Botan's eyes lit up. "Prove it!"

Hiei smiled at himself, and Botan blinked. The next second, Hiei was gone.

"Um, Hiei? Aagh!"

Suddenly, she felt like she was taken in someone's arms and that someone ran with the speed of light. She clanged to him and closed her eyes. Soon, everything stopped.

They were back at Kurama's place, both sitting on a branch of the old and big cheery tree, hidden by anyone else's sight.

Hiei sat on the branch, his back against the wood, with her still in his arms. Botan opened her eyes and saw something she had never seen before in him. She blushed.

"When did you become so beautiful?" he whispered at her.

"I-I'm not…"

Hiei pulled her closer to him and she had no choice but to wrap her arms around his neck.

"That's better" he said. "You are beautiful and you are only mine now"

"Hiei"

He placed a hand on her cheek and caressed it.

Botan shriveled at the touch and closed her eyes, enjoying it.

'Unbelievable how good that makes me feel' she thought.

Hiei then quickly placed his lips on hers, claiming her as his own; her eyes shot open in surprise. Hesitatingly at first, Botan closed her eyes and abandoned herself to that first kiss that took her mind away and ravished her emotions as never before. Hiei understood that she was accepting him, and went on; the pressure grew harder, and Botan felt his tongue lick at her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. She granted it, and they kissed each other passionately until he gently broke it. Looking up, he saw her blushing, speechless for the first time in her life.

"I love you" he whispered.

"Since when?" she asked surprised.

"Since I made you cry…you were so beautiful…and it broke my heart to see you cry…"

Hiei closed his eyes and pulled her in another hug, now holding her in a secure and comfortable position for the both of them.

"Hiei, I think I love you too" she whipered.


	2. Party!

Party!

Hiei's eyes were covered as Botan and Kurama led him through the halls of the Reikai. Yukina was being helped by Kuwabara and Yusuke. She, of course, already knew about the party, since Kuwabara talked about this so loud that she had overheard it one day she was at Genkai's house.

She was wearing a nice dress, the same color with the kimono she used to wear and had finally let her hair loose; she had become a rare beauty.

Botan too abandoned her usual pink kimono and she was now wearing a short dark red dress and sandals the same color. Her hair was also left loose, because the high ponytail made her look tall (and although Hiei was taller than he used to be, he still wasn't as tall as Botan).

Yusuke and Kuwabara wore casual clothes, not their uniforms, and Kurama had brought a suit for the occasion.

Laughing, they pushed the twins through the great gates of the party room. Keiko, Shizuru, Genkai and the gang from the Dark Tournament (yep, Jin, Rinku, Touya, Chuu, Shishiwakamaru and "The beautiful fighter" Suzuki) plus some new friends – Mukuro (can you believe it?), Hokushin (and his two companions), Koto, Juri, some of Hiei's old friends…and three Koorome girls, Yukina's playmates.

Plus, all Reikai's ogres, Koenma all dressed up and a band.

On the table was a lot of food, especially Hiei's favorite – vanilla ice cream.

They removed the eye folds and the party began.

"Happy Birthday, Hiei" said Mukuro, raising her glass. "I'm happy for you" _'even if you chose Botan' _she continued mentally.

Mukuro had brought him a very stylish sword, very valuable in Makai. Hiei smiled and accepted the gift. He received a jade pendant from Kurama to match his eyes, the Star Wars collection from Yusuke and Keiko (yes, so what? The Jedi are swordsmen, no?) and a photo album from Botan. Kuwabara had bought him a first-aid kit ("I know women, I live with one and Yusuke does too" Kuwabara whispered in his ear while Hiei remained perplex).

Yukina received flowers, perfumes, accessories, girls stuff. After one hour of eating, dancing and having fun, Koenma brought in the huge ice cream cake; Yukina and Hiei (mostly Hiei) blew the candles.

Then, Koenma brought in another surprise. Karaoke!

Everyone had had sugar. Everyone had drunk at least one glass of Champaign. Everyone accepted to perform and Keonma prepared the camera grinning.

Firstly, Botan went on stage. She grabbed the microphone and began to sing, looking deeply into Hiei's eyes. He was fascinated by her.

_Something calling from deep inside me,_

_A voice I knew but I could not hear._

_For so long I have tried to hide me,_

_Couldn't see that you were so near._

_You know me, _

_You show me,_

_Everything that I really am and,_

_You see me,_

_you gave me strength enough to say._

_Here I am_

_Ready for your love_

_Here I am_

_I'll never run away_

_I have made my connection,_

_Seen my reflection in you._

_So here I am._

Botan moved her hips on the rhythm of the music and got the attention of everyone in the room.

_Living under a lonely shadow,_

_I have seen from the other side._

_Hope will shine from a single candle,_

_Leaving all of the pain behind._

_It's our way,_

_A new day,_

_Living in the here and now and,_

_Believing, _

_I'm feeling strong enough to say._

_Here I am_

_Ready for your love_

_Here I am_

_I'll never run away_

_I have made my connection,_

_Seen my reflection in you._

_So here I am._

_Never leave me,_

_You complete me._

_I finally know who I love, _

_I love you_

_I love you_

_Here I am,_

_(Calling from deep inside me,_

_reaching out for my hand) _

_Here I am,_

_(Coming from deep inside me,_

_knowing that who I am)_

_Here I am_

_Ready for you love_

_Here I am_

_I'll never run away_

_I have made my connection,_

_Seen my reflection in you,_

_Finally here I am._

_(Calling from deep inside me,_

_reaching out for my hand) _

_Here I am, _

_(Coming from deep inside me,_

_knowing that who I am)_

_I am._

_I have made my connection,_

_Seen my reflection in you,_

_So here I am._

She went down from the stage on the applause of everyone.

Next, Hiei found himself dragged by his team mates. Grinning, Yusuke and Kuwabara pulled Hiei and Kurama on stage and they all took on microphone.

"We'll sing something nice for the girls" Yusuke said. "Encourage us please, especially Hiei, he's never been on stage before" Hiei glared. "And Kurama too" Kurama blushed.

"Soooo, applause!"

People clapped their hands.

"Ok, that's enough"

The music began to play.

**Yusuke:** _Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine,_

_I'm leaving my life in your hands_

**Hiei:** _People say I'm crazy and that I am blind_

_Risking it all in a glance_

**Kuwabara:** _And how you got me blind is still a mystery_

_I can't get you out of my head_

**Kurama:**_ Don't care what is written in your history_

_As long as you're here with me_

**All:** _I don't care who you are_

_Where you're from_

_What you did_

_As long as you long me_

_Who you are_

_Where you're from_

_Don't care what you did_

_As long as you love me_

**Yusuke: **_Every little thing that you've said and done_

_Feels like it's deep within me_

**Kurama: **_Doesn't really matter if you're on the run_

_It seems like we're meant to be_

**Hiei**_: I've tried to hide it so that no one knows_

_But I guess it shows_

_When you look into my eyes_

**Kuwabara:**_ What you did and where you're coming from_

_I don't care_

_As long as you love me baby…_

**All:** _I don't care who you are_

_Where you're from_

_What you did_

_As long as you long me_

_Who you are_

_Where you're from_

_Don't care what you did_

_As long as you love me…_

People applauded again. More of them gained courage to go on stage and sing, but the bravest one (after MANY glasses of Champaign) must have been Kurama with his "I'm too sexy for my love…"

Well, you can say it was a lot of fun. (AN And I wish I was there to tape it all.)

Late, during the night, Botan went out for air and found Hiei on the balcony.

She went quietly next to him.

"Did you enjoy the party?"

"Yes, I did. Was this the secret information for Kurama on the tape you brought…"

"It was"

"So you were trying to make us a surprise party and I acted like a jerk"

"No, you didn't!"

"I'll never make you cry again, and that's a promise"

"Hiei…"

Hiei gently captured her lips in a soft kiss.

"I love very much, Botan"

"I love you too…" she said, leaning in for another kiss.

Yusuke stuck his head out.

"Hey, love birds, come see Kuwabara dancing waltz" Yusuke said grinning.

"We can't miss that, can we?" Hiei winked at Botan.

The pair followed Yusuke back at the party. Their laughs could be heard all the way to Makai.

**DeeDee: Okay, sorry if the sequel wasn't just as good as the first part. I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews and appologise for making them wait.**


End file.
